To Love, To Lose, To Relize You Never Had It
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: James Potter loses Lily Evans. She falls in love with Sirius Black. Need I say more? ONESHOT!


Authors note: I hope you like this! It's only my second story. I got it from an old idea I had one time. I also want to warn you, I make the characters do what I want!

Hi! My name is Lily Evans! I'm muggle-born & and go to a school called Hogwarts! I have a sister named Petunia! I love her, but she's jealous of me. I wish she wasn't! But anyway, let me get to the story. I'm in my seventh year in Hogwarts. I'm graduating this year. People like me a lot. A guy named James Potter likes me. I don't like him. See, we went out, & he was writing love letters to the biggest loser in class! But that's O.K! I never liked him anyway! I haven't told anyone this, but I have a crush on his best friend, Sirius Black. I am in LOVE with him! James would just DIE if I told him!

"Lily!" Petunia shouted upstairs, "Get your trunks! Mom said it's time to go!"

"I'm coming Petunia!" Lily said. She quit fantasizing about Sirius & ran down stairs, carrying her trunk & her owl, Melina (A/N after the girl in _Total Recall_) & her pygmy puff, Arnold (A/N: That's where Ginny got the idea for her pygmy puff's name.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Lily," Petunia said, "What ever happened to that James Potter you dated in your sixth year?"

Lily was driving to platform nine & three quarters. Their mother & father were not feeling well & could not come. Petunia wanted to come.

"We broke up." Lily said simply.

"Do you have a crush on anyone now?" Petunia asked.

Lily blushed. "I, I,-"

"Just tell me Lils." Petunia said.

"Well-" Lily started. What harm could it do? Petunia didn't go to school with her! "His name is Sirius Black!" Lily cried, nearly side-swiping a car, "And well, I think I'm in love with him!"

"How romantic!" Petunia squealed, "I wish I had something that romantic at my school! I don't even _like _any of the boys in my school! Let alone _love _them!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were at the station in no time at all!

"Bye Lils!" Petunia said, hugging her sister. She really did love her sister. She was just really jealous! Eventually that led to problems, but that is another story.

"Bye Sis!" Lily said hugging her back.

"Hey Lils." A familiar male voice said behind Lily.

"Potter, don't you dare call me that." Lily said, spinning around & narrowing her eyes at James Potter.

"Whatever!" James said, "See ya later, _Lils_!" he shot her a glance & ran through the barrier.

"Hi Lily." Sirius said shyly, glancing at Petunia who was just standing there, "Who's that?"

"Oh, Sirius!" Lily said, "This is my sister, Petunia. Petunia, this is Sirius Black."

Petunia's eyes got as big as the platter that had held the Evans' thirty-five Thanksgiving turkey!

"Nice to meet you Petunia." Sirius said, politely shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too… Sirius." Petunia said, as if dazed.

"Is she O.K?" Sirius asked, "Did I say something?"

"Ignore my sister." Lily said, "She's just a bit weird. It's not you."

"Well, see ya later Lily." Sirius said, "James will be calling me soon."

"Bye!" Lily said.

"You're in love with him?" Petunia said, "You don't act like it!"

"You really think he knows I love him, Silly! You're the only person who knows!" Lily said.

"Oh, well, Bye Lily!" Petunia said.

"Bye!" Lily started forward.

Petunia stayed right there watching her.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Lily asked.

"I want to see you run through the barrier!" Petunia said.

"Oh, O.K!" Lily said. She ran through the barrier. She jumped onto the train & bumped into somebody. It was her "friend" Bellatrix Black. Don't get me wrong. I love Bellatrix. She's my best friend in school! But sometimes Bella was annoying. Like, maybe right now.

"Stop!" Bella was singing, "In the name of love! Before you break my heart! Think it over!"

"Will you quit singing?" Remus Lupin asked, "_Some _of us are _trying _to sleep!"

"Shut up!" Bella said, "Baby, Baby I'm aware of where you go, each time you leave my door!" she continued singing.

"Telling people who-asked-you-nicely-to-be-quiet to shut up, is not nice!" Remus said.

"But it sounds soooo good coming from me dahling!" Bella said.

Lily didn't laugh. Nor did anyone else. Bella didn't sound funny, she sounded like she was doing a bad imitation of Arnold Schwarzenegger in one of his movies like, _'Running Man' _or something. Which sounds cool if Arnold Schwarzenegger is saying it in _'Running Man' _but not if a seven-teen-not-from-Austria-Bella is saying it!

"Come on Lils!" Bella said, dragging Lily back to a compartment.

No sooner then had the girls sat down, then they heard a male voice shouting Bella's song down the isle. The door slid open & there was a dramatic pause in the song.

"Sirius Black!" Bella screeched, "How dare you!"

"But it sounds soooo good coming from me… _Dahling_!" Sirius said.

Everyone in the isle burst out laughing. Lily tried to stuff her dress in her mouth to muffle her laughter but was unsuccessful.

"Lily!" Bella screamed, "Why are you laughing?"

Lily doubled over laughing like crazy & fell onto the floor. "Ow!" she said, still laughing. She didn't even know why she was laughing. It was like when she was watching '_Running Man' _for the fortieth time (It was her favorite movie!) with her family & she just cracked up when Ben Richards (Arnold Schwarzenegger) shouted, _"Hey Xmas Tree!" _

"Geez," Sirius said, reaching down to help Lily up, "I'm sorry. I was just making fun of my sister, I didn't know it would make you laugh that much-"

"You're apologizing?" Lily asked, "I haven't laughed that hard since, _'Hey Xmas Tree!'_!"

James walked up behind Sirius. James was very short. He was maybe an inch taller the Lily herself & maybe half-an-inch taller then Bella. _Maybe! _"Hi Lils." James said, "Can I talk to you?"

"No James!" Lily said, "I'm tired of talking to you! We have gone through this for a whole year now! I don't like you, I never have! I like someone else now!"

"You like some else now?" James cried, in utter disbelief.

"Yes!" Lily said.

"You can't!"

"I can!"

"No!" James said, "Who could you possibly like?"

"I LIKE SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily shouted. Everyone in the isle was silent. Bella choked on her licorice wand. Sirius stood there looking dumb-founded. James looked like Lily had smacked him & Lily blushed.

"Hey, Lils!" Lily's other best friend, Cynthia, said, "What's up! Sorry I'm late, but, I just passed my apperation test! You can take your test this year too! Then we can apperate to a mall or something!"

To everyone's surprise, especially Cynthia since she just got there, Lily burst out in tears. "Lily what's wrong?" Cynthia asked, hugging Lily, "What did you do to her Potter!" she turned accusingly to James.

"Nothing!" James said, "I didn't do anything."

"Let's go James." Sirius said, dragging James out.

"Oh no Sirius Black!" Bella said, fallowing him, "I'm coming with you."

Cynthia watched through the door. Bella was "talking" to Sirius in his compartment, & the way she was waving her arms around, it was pretty expressive! "Are you O.K Lils?" she sat down.

"I'm O.K." Lily said, wiping her eyes.

"Tell me everything." Cynthia said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the feast Lily was so tired, she would've liked someone to CARRY her up to Gryffindor house. Her, & Cynthia dragged their way up to the Gryffindor portrait. Bella, for some unfathomable reason, was in Slytherin.

"I'm going to bed Lils." Cynthia said, "See ya later." Cynthia went upstairs & was out like a light. Or that's what Lily thought.

"Hey, Lily." Sirius said.

Lily jumped. She hadn't seen him since the whole dilemma earlier! She turned around quickly.

"Hi Sirius. I don't know if this is the best time to talk!" she said, quickly.

"I just wanted to tell you that… I like you." Sirius said, "If you just said that to shut James up that's O.K. But if you really do that's O.K too. What about going to see a… what did you call it?

You know when you go to a building & watch something?"

"A movie theater?" Lily said.

"Oh yeah! Would you like to come see a movie with me this Friday?" Sirius asked.

"I'll sleep on it!" Lily said, "I'll see ya tomorrow!"

"O.K." Sirius said, "Bye Lily."

"Bye Sirius!" Lily said starting to go upstairs.

"Wait!" Sirius said.

"What?" Lily asked, stopping & turning around to face him.

Sirius leaned over to her & kissed her. It was nothing like James's kisses. She pulled apart in a minute & once more said, "Good night, Sirius." No sooner then Sirius go up to his dorm & Lily to hers, Cynthia whispered, "So, Lily, do you have a new boyfriend?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Lily felt like smacking herself! Everyone was saying how her & Sirius were together now. "Sirius!" Lily said, throwing herself down in Sirius's lap, "I except on Friday!"

then dramatically walked away. Bella glared at her.

"What's wrong Bella?" Lily asked.

"Why are you going out with my brother?" Bella said.

"I like him." Lily said.

"Obviously!" Bella said.

"Well, what answer did you want?" Lily asked.

"Have you been sleeping with him?" Bella asked.

"No Bella!" Lily said tearfully, "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because you're embarrassing me & the whole school knows it!" Bella snapped.

Tears ran down Lily's cheeks.

"Lay off Bella." Cynthia said.

"I'll see you later, Bella, Cynthia, I'm going to my common room." Lily said.

"Did Bella hurt your feelings that much?" Cynthia asked.

"Nah!" Lily said, smiling for some reason, "To pick an out an outfit! I've got a date this Friday!"


End file.
